


Too Hot (Hot Damn)

by karasunovolleygays



Series: Valentine's Kisses 2020 [29]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Current Manga Spoilers if you squint, Established Relationship, M/M, Some things are hot; hot days are not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunovolleygays/pseuds/karasunovolleygays
Summary: Some days are hotter than others. On the hotter ones, the temperature always wins, but they get in a few licks nonetheless.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Series: Valentine's Kisses 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589239
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	Too Hot (Hot Damn)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crows_Imagine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/gifts).



> This was written for my 2020 Valentine's Kisses: 30. Weak, sweaty kisses because it’s unbearably hot.

The air is hot and sticky in the apartment, and Chikara rolls over onto his stomach so his bare back can catch some of the meager relief offered by the nearby fan. 

“It’s only May,” Ryuu whines, arms akimbo on the floor of their apartment. “Why the hell is it so hot?”

A shiver races up Chikara’s spine as the sweat on his skin cools. “Capitalism broke the planet. We’ve talked about this.”

Ryuu snorts. “Oh, yeah. Rich bastards and their air conditioning.”

At the mention of air conditioning, Chikara groans into the tatami mat squished against his face. It’s their first few months in their new apartment together, and one of the many luxuries of living with his parents he hadn’t been able to bring with him is the lack of abject misery in the summertime.

But here with Ryuu, even the unseasonable, flesh frying heat is all right. At least they’re suffering together.

Chikara’s head lolls over so he can gaze at his withering partner. Life with Ryuu is anything but boring. Even the way he deals with common annoyances like disgusting weather is entertaining. Chuckling, he flops a hand to cover Ryuu’s and gives it a light squeeze. “You stay here and I’ll go scrounge up something that isn’t boiling hot.”

“Mmm, you’re the best, Chika.” While Ryuu sprawls out, Chikara scrapes himself to his feet and trudges to the refrigerator. There isn’t much in there other than a couple bottles of iced tea, and the freezer doesn’t yield much better results. They certainly won’t be using the four large containers of frozen miso soup stock.

Or will they?

Taking out two of them, Chikara takes them to their flop spot along with their unopened blender received as a housewarming gift. He sets the box right in front of the fan and perches the frozen containers on top of it. Right away, he can feel the drop in temperature of the air blowing past them from the fan.

“Oh, yeah.” Chikara takes a victory sip from his bottle of tea and hums in pleasure. “This so should not work, but it does.” He taps Ryuu’s arm with the other bottle of tea and says, “Oi, come up here with the cool kids.”

Ryuu eyes the new set-up and sits bolt upright, snatching the bottle from Chikara’s hand with a grin. “I may not deserve you, babe, but you are some kinda catch, Chikkun.” 

Blushing and not because of the humidity in the room, Chikara ducks his shoulders and chuckles. “I wouldn’t go that far, but if you want to make it worth my while, it’s finally not too gross to do it.”

“Make it worth — oh!” Brows waggling, Ryuu growls under his breath. “If we’re gonna be sweaty, it might as well be fun.”

Chikara closes his eyes and waits for Ryuu to do what Ryuu does best: act first and ask questions later. 

Lips trail down the soft slope of Chikara’s bare shoulder, leaving a hot trail far more pleasant than the cloying room temperature. His fingers run through the short, soft length of Ryuu’s hair as his mouth works its way down the length of Chikara’s torso.

Ryuu’s dark gaze meets Chikara’s over the plane of his stomach as he works his way back up the center of Chikara’s bare chest. Firm thighs straddle Chikara’s hips, and their skin presses together while Ryuu nips and laps at  _ that spot _ at the base of the neck.

The room is sweltering. Between the breeze from the fan being blocked by Ryuu and the way his very blood sings at the contact, Chikara groans and swats away Ryuu’s advances. “Too hot, too hot.” 

Both of them sigh as the fan buffets them, a relief all around, Chikara thinks. “I hate to cut you off, Casanova, but it’s way too hot for naughty time.”

“I was willing to suffer through it,” Ryuu whines. “Now I’m sweaty and horny. I’m suing.”

Chikara snorts and draws Ryuu close for a lingering kiss, which isn’t terrible since nothing is touching other than their lips. “I’ll testify, I promise. Just . . . not now. Gross.”

“Mmm, Chika, I don’t suppose you’ll let me interrogate you later when it’s a civil temperature?” 

Ryuu’s brows waggle and Chikara guffaws. “Only if you play bad cop. I’m always bad cop.”

“You got it.” A hand squeezes the curve of Chikara’s rear and pats it. “Just keep it down this time, babe, or the real cops will show up. Again.”

Chikara pouts. “That was  _ one _ time!”

“It was Dai-san!” Cringing, Ryuu shakes his head. “How am I supposed to look him in the eye again when he knows I’m such a stud?”

“Or how much of a noisy bottom I am.” Taking a calming breath, Chikara props his cheek on Ryuu’s shoulder. It’s still too hot to touch, but this is something he is more than willing to deal with. 

They may be suffering, but like everything they do, they’re suffering together. 

**Author's Note:**

> The title was shamelessly yoinked from a song I don't even remember the name of.


End file.
